


Бабочки в животе

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Character Study, Dark, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Hallucinations, Insectophilia, Jungle, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other, PWP, Personality Disorder, Trypophobia, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Первый раз Байрон слышит его голос, медленно проваливаясь в сон в сырой палатке посреди джунглей.





	Бабочки в животе

**Author's Note:**

> инсектофилия (секс с разумным мотыльком, откладывание яиц и пр.), даб-кон, галлюцинации, описания психических проблем и какого-то расстройства личности, упоминания карательной психиатрии, бодиморф, трипофобные триггеры, следы ~~арахиса~~ каких-то других кинков; ~~напрочь проебанная вхарактерность~~ возможный ООС пятого лебедя в седьмом ряду канона, простынь без единого диалога  
>  написано на [заявку](http://fb-inside.diary.ru/p212804472.htm#734779236) анона из кинкотреда "ебли с гиганстким мотыльком! если мотылек при этом будет откладывать яйца внутрь, будет вообще заебись "; возможно, альтернативная анатомия чешуекрылых (автор в курсе, что у самцов эндофаллус, а яйцеклад — у самок, так что зануды могут считать, что существо в фике гермафродит); в целом весьма отдаленное отношение к канону, поэтому какоридж и АТГ.

_будешь кормить меня._

Первый раз Байрон слышит его голос, медленно проваливаясь в сон в сырой палатке посреди джунглей. Однообразный гул многочисленных насекомых, шуршание папоротника под каплями росы, тихие голоса проводников экспедиции, шепчущихся о чем-то на своем диалекте, — все это мешает спать, и Байрон, вынырнув из странного предсонного состояния и раздраженно повозившись некоторое время, упирается взглядом в ткань палатки и закладывает руки за голову. От сырости одежда влажная и липнет к телу, и постоянно кажется, что под ней по коже кто-то ползает. Это не первая его экспедиция в Амазонию, и все здешние неудобства, риски и опасности ему давно знакомы и привычны — в конце концов, он приезжает сюда ради развлечения не меньше, чем ради материальных и исследовательских результатов охоты, — но этой ночью сон упорно не идет. Байрон далеко не принцесса на горошине — или ему очень хочется так считать, — никогда не скупится на требующуюся для экспедиции амуницию, оружие и услуги проводников, и в этот раз все идет более чем гладко. Тем более ничего не должно его беспокоить.

Он закрывает глаза.

_будешь. кормить. меня._

Мысль крохотной каплей падает ему на темечко — пока не вьетнамская пытка, а лишь маленькая, совсем незаметная капсула, яичко кладки, проникающее в мозг и замирающее там, выжидающее, что же дальше. 

Байрон моргает, замирает на секунду — потом закрывает глаза и засыпает.

***

Следующим утром, едва занимается рассвет и тропические птицы начинают выводить свои песни громче прежнего, экспедиция собирает вещи и выдвигается дальше вдоль русла реки — вглубь джунглей. Отмахиваясь от москитов, Байрон поправляет лямку рюкзака на плече, немного перенеся центр тяжести, и следует за группой дальше. Даже если где-то в этой дикой стране и спрятан золотой город Эльдорадо, то им, простым смертным, он точно не откроется — зато они могут всласть поохотиться на диких зверей и привезти на родину что-нибудь интересное. Пока в Европе разгорается пламя Второй Мировой, а в Штатах Минитмены борются с преступностью своими силами, он, Байрон Льюис, развлекается в джунглях Амазонии, сбежав к чертовой матери подальше от скуки, ответственности и денег. Байрон перешагивает через переплетение корней, смотря под ноги, а когда поднимает взгляд обратно к спинам товарищей, глаз цепляется за какой-то узор — но когда он пытается его рассмотреть, видение исчезает. Байрон трет глаза, и словно он смотрел на что-то очень яркое, на обратной стороне век отпечатывается тот самый узор. Но и он вскоре растворяется в темноте закрытых век. Байрон еще несколько секунд стоит, прикрыв глаза, потом смаргивает и продолжает путь, ускорив шаг, чтобы нагнать команду, от которой немного отстал.

От яичка тянутся споры и незаметно заражают подсознание.

***

Когда они находят новое место для стоянки, Байрон осматривает себя на предмет укусов змей, насекомых или каких-то других гадов, а также на предмет ран, в которые могло попасть какое-либо заражение, но ничего необычного не находит. Несколько раз проверяет, добавлял ли в питьевую воду обеззараживающие таблетки и герметичны ли пайки — но все более или менее нормально и повода для беспокойства нет; и тем не менее его не отпускает чувство, будто в глаз попала соринка. 

В сумерках они сидят перед костром, и Байрон распечатывает свежую бутылку бурбона, припасенную на подобный случай. Отпивает первым, смеется какой-то шутке и передает бутылку дальше. Разговор вдруг возвращается к его прошлому и настоящему — к изобретениям, потом к Минитменам, в которые его приняли совсем недавно, — и Байрон неожиданно для себя цепляется за эти свежие воспоминания. За Холлиса Мейсона и Урсулу Зандт, Салли Юпитер, Нельсона Гарднера и Правосудие, Доллара Билла и даже Эдди Блейка. Вспоминает первые модели крыльев костюма мотылька и первые же прыжки (место старого перелома непроизвольно ноет, давая о себе знать), юношеские фантазии о полете, но на тот момент возможности полета разве что только инженерной мысли. У него почему-то никогда не возникало никаких других вариантов костюма, кроме как мотылька; но сейчас он не смог бы с точностью сказать, почему, а копаться в детских воспоминаниях ему совсем не по вкусу. Пройдя круг, бутылка возвращается к Байрону, кто-то протягивает ему косяк — он берет все, делает глоток, пару затяжек, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия, разбрасывает руки в стороны, изображая полет, и смеется. 

В сознании что-то крохотное тихонечко лопается, истекая слизью. 

Байрон облизывает губы и чувствует себя мухой, запутавшейся в чем-то липком.

***

_ну же._

Возможно, ему просто не стоило пить — меры он никогда не знает и реагирует по-разному, — но в этот раз одна бутылка на шестерых: это не так уж много. Он совсем не чувствует себя пьяным, и спать тоже не может; бессонница, никогда прежде его не мучившая, в этом странном краю настигает его совершенно врасплох, и Байрон не знает, что и делать. Он садится в палатке — сна ни в одном глазу — и снова прислушивается. Ему чудится тихий, едва различимый шепот, состоящий то ли из незнакомых слов, то ли лишь из словоподражаний, не имеющих особого смысла, как речь нездорового человека или спутанность мыслей под наркотиками. Звуки совсем не похожи на обычные разговоры кого-то из команды, пытающихся не разбудить остальных, — более того, ему не перестает казаться, что это лишь в его собственной голове, и от этого Байрону не по себе. Он встряхивает головой, но голоса не уходят.

_ну же. ну же. ну же. ну же. ну же ну же ну же_

Он не знает, чего они хотят — но проверить, убедиться, что это действительно что-то снаружи, а не в его голове, просто обязан. Поэтому он приподнимается, вылезает из палатки и снова прислушивается.   
Вокруг все спят. Угольки костра догорают красными пятнами в сумерках, какой-то мелкий зверь шуршит в кустах, но в известной Байрону реальности зверьки разговаривать не умеют — поэтому он стоит так некоторое время, напряженно замерев и медленно поворачивая голову в попытках уловить источник звука, но все тщетно. Он вздыхает, закрывает глаза. И под веками видит тот же самый узор.

Когда он открывает их, то уже знает, куда идти. 

Подлесок перемигивается светляками, и реальность происходящего до того нелепо идет рябью, что едва не заставляет Байрона нервно рассмеяться — он покинул стоянку, при нем нет оружия кроме складного ножа, и он один в сгущающихся сумерках идет в неизвестном направлении по джунглям Амазонии, потому что голоса в голове говорят с ним. Имело бы смысл оставлять для себя какие-то знаки, чтобы суметь потом вернуться по ним — но Байрон не делает этого, потому что ему вновь, как и на родине, хочется пощекотать себе нервы необратимым и смертельно опасным поступком. Теперь он не слышит уже почти ничего, кроме ставшего оглушительным шепота голосов.

_верно. верно верно верно_

Он идет вперед, с трудом раздвигая огромные острые листья на своем пути, пока не теряет счет времени. И когда ему начинает казаться, что он окончательно сошел с ума и так и погибнет здесь — истечет кровью, напоровшись на обломанные ветви, или встретит ягуара или анаконду, — то выходит наконец к освещаемой снопом лунного света прогалине. За прогалиной земля резко обрывается вниз на пару метров — и открывает вход в уходящую под углом вниз пещеру. В ушах так шумит, что Байрон закрывает их ладонями, но это совсем не помогает. Он подходит к уступу, встает прямо на его край, так, что носки армейских ботинок висят в воздухе — и шум в ушах так сильно напоминает ветер на крышах Адской Кухни, что Байрон, поддавшись внутреннему толчку, спрыгивает вниз на мягкую землю. 

Голоса сразу же замолкают. 

Из всего гомона остается лишь один — тот, который он уже слышал, той первой ночью.

_помоги мне._

Из темноты пещеры, тряхнув аккуратно уложенными за спиной крылышками, выползает Существо — и Байрон почему-то ни капли ему не удивляется. 

Должно быть, оно сидело у него в голове с самого его прибытия в эти странные места. 

У Существа на вид безобидное мягкое тельце, голова с огромными черными фасеточными глазами и длинными мохнатыми усиками, подергивающимися в воздухе, и черные членистые лапки, которыми оно изящно перебирает, направляясь к Байрону. Но размеры Существа далеки от всех возможных представлений. Оно встает в полный рост, и у Байрона слабеют ноги, когда он понимает, что оно выше его. 

Существо с тугим шелестом — словно кто-то встряхивает тяжелую ткань — расправляет кремовые крылья, серебрящиеся в свете луны.

Приторность. Медовой, липкой, скользкой приторностью наполняется душный влажный воздух, и Байрона так ею накрывает, что он на некоторое время теряет связь с реальностью — перед глазами начинают плыть концентрические круги, расширяясь, пульсируя, сходясь и расходясь. Круги бегут от узоров на трепещущих, движущихся в каком-то своем особом ритме крыльях, и у Байрона подкашиваются ноги. Похоже на ЛСД, но намного страннее, страшнее, больнее. Голова идет кругом, а существо, семеня лапками, приближается к нему — Байрон с трудом делает шаг назад, еще один, еще — пока не упирается спиной в увитый лианами ствол огромного дерева, вросшего в уклон. Байрон шарит руками вокруг и сзади себя, но ствол так широк, что он не смог бы его обхватить при всем желании. Байрону нужно оглядеться по сторонам, чтобы найти пути отхода, но отвести глаз от узоров на крыльях он не в силах. Бежать некуда, да ему и... не хочется.

Адреналин ударяет в голову, и Байрон, глядя, как существо перебирает лапками по мокрому лесному подстилку, вспоминает то, что делало его сильным, что делало его Мотыльком. Резкие всполохи ветра на крыше, туго натягивающие ткань на крыльях, и вид города под ногами. Носки ботинок, заступающие за край крыши. Чувство свободы, смешанное со смертельным страхом и высокой вероятностью того, что этот шаг может снова оказаться если не последним в жизни, то последним самостоятельным. И то, как он все равно делает этот шаг. Снова. И снова.

_я слышу тебя. я вижу тебя. я чувствую все твои мысли на вкус. ты же хочешь быть мной. хочешь. хочешь. хочешь._

Тонкая грань между эйфорией и смертью. Наркотик. Оргазм. Лучше.

Сознание распадается на цветные концентрические круги, и Байрона пугает сама мысль, почему он здесь оказался. Как он здесь оказался.

_ты тоже меня слышишь._

Круги пульсируют, и вот Байрон уже чувствует, как в носу щекочет медовая пыльца, слышит тихий стрекот и пощелкивание усиков над своей головой — и протягивает руки. Ладони упираются в пушистый, мягчайший мех, в который тут же хочется зарыться лицом. Он запускает в него пальцы — под слоем меха легонько пульсирует мягкое тельце, — обнимает и, ужасаясь самому себе, утыкается в него и мучительно стонет. Существо пахнет невыразимо привлекательно, как, должно быть, истекающий соком райский цветок привлекателен для пчелы. Как яркий свет для ночного насекомого. Может быть, привлекательно только для него, Байрона, всегда имевшего некоторый интерес к этим существам, конечно, не имеющий ничего общего с тем, что испытывает сейчас. Под пальцами немного скрипит пыльца, словно сахарная пудра, существо прижимается к нему теснее, придавливая к дереву, и выпирающие лианы неприятно впиваются в спину. Мех повсюду — он словно заполнил все вокруг, и остатками разума Байрон срывается в его сладкую мягкость. В желудке словно распускается медовый цветок, и тонкие, похожие на паутину нити тянутся от него в голове, к конечностям, к сердцу и — мучительно — вниз живота. Где-то на краю сознания что-то в нем все еще сопротивляется, но так слабо, что почти неслышно, неосязаемо и в то же время пугающе рационально до безумия — и Байрону хочется отмахнуться от мыслей, как от назойливого насекомого. Он снова не может удержаться и стонет — и сквозь лавину смешанных чувств — ужаса, адреналина и феромонов — понимает, что у него встает.

Несколько пар тонких лапок, покрытых острыми, как бритва, коготками, впиваются ему в бока, елозят, стаскивая брюки и оставляя на бедрах царапины. Боль тонет в сладком голосе Существа внутри головы — он заливается в уши, в рот, ослепляет, и Байрон чувствует, как к паху тесно прижимается мягкое брюшко. Волоски меха щекочут твердеющий член, и Байрон ерзает, пытаясь отстраниться, но ему не удается. Коготки вцепляются в кору дерева по бокам тела Байрона, намертво отрезая возможные пути отхода, словно впечатывая в куколку. Брюшко у существа горячее, и Байрон слышит и чувствует пульсацию внутри сегментов, накатывающую волнами, и как разбухает, твердеет, расширяется что-то, как раскрывается отверстие, как из него выворачивается, выпадает, выскальзывает упругое, скользкое, длинное, и конец слепо мажет по внутренней стороне бедер, тычется между ног, проскальзывает, наконец, туда, куда и намеревалось — к зажатому входу, и ужас снова накрывает Байрона. Он не хочет, он отказывается принимать в себя это, он не понимает, зачем, на глаза наворачиваются слезы, но головка члена уже такая влажная от смазки и так нестерпимо трется о мех, а он не может коснуться ее, потому что не может выпустить Существо из объятий, и ему хочется как-то все это прекратить. Он всхлипывает, снова вдыхая сладкую пыльцу из меха, и существо практически беспрепятственно для него с силой проскальзывает внутрь по обильной густой смазке. Байрон воет от боли, сжимая ноги. И хоть существо еще не слишком глубоко, словно для того, чтобы дать телу привыкнуть, его присутствие внутри причиняет множество разнообразных ощущений — от дискомфорта и желания избавиться до неожиданно приятного любопытства. Орган Существа, узкий на конце и расширяющийся к основанию, расправляется еще на один сегмент со скользким звуком, чуть дальше выворачивается из брюшка и проникает глубже — и медленно начинает двигаться, пульсируя внутри Байрона, растягивая его, толкается по скользкой смазке, от которой всё горит, и боль меркнет за волнами сладкого чувства, похожего на смерть. Байрон расставляет ноги, позволяя существу войти глубже — и боль становится немного менее нестерпимой. И тогда ему становится хорошо. Он закидывает одну ногу пушистый бок — существо прижимается теснее, не давая упасть, — а затем и другую, полностью насаживаясь на проскользнувший еще глубже сегментированный орган. Внутри уже столько смазки, что она вытекает, и каждый толчок отдается чавкающим звуком, от которого у Байрона поджимаются яйца. Еще глубже — и это уже слишком, это уже слишком много, слишком сильно, слишком хорошо, и у Байрона непроизвольно открывается рот. Он беззвучно кричит, подняв голову, и сжимает ногами бока Существа изо всех сил. Он хочет сказать «хватит», но не может вспомнить, что такое буквы и как они складываются в слова, потому что в голове только мед, пыльца и приторный до одури сок, в который превратились мысли. Ему трудно дышать — потому что на каждом толчке он может только вдыхать, вдыхать до упора, и никогда — выдохнуть, и легкие вот-вот разорвутся. Орган внутри такой толстый, такой длинный, каждый сегмент трется внутри и отдается острыми всполохами болезненной сладости. Он поднимает взгляд на голову существа — мандибулы раскрыты, свернутый хоботок подрагивает, фасетки глаз блестят и переливаются, как будто перемигиваясь, усики возбужденно шевелятся — и мысленно молит прекратить.

_слышу тебя. чувствую тебя._

Существо резко расправляет хоботок прямо ему в желудок.

Байрон почти кричит и задыхается — желудок судорожно сокращается, пытаясь избавиться от инородного предмета, но в то же время есть что-то чудовищно неправдоподобное в том, как кончик хоботка елозит в желудке, доставляя нестерпимые ощущения. Внутри отвратительно щекотно, жарко и приторно-сладко, и изо рта течет слюна вперемешку с липким мотыльковым соком, которым уже полон его желудок. Существо так близко, что Байрон губами чувствует острия острожных мандибул, сквозь попытки хватануть воздуха он шевелит языком... И вместо последнего глотка воздуха приникает губами к основанию хоботка, нежно вбирая его в себя до упора и прижимаясь к гладкой поверхности языком.

Это похоже на сладостный поцелуй, если бы можно было поцеловать собственное чудовище.

_ты — сосуд амброзии наполненный сладостью. разум весь сгусток нектара запахи вкусы ты видел все ты пробовал все. я выпью тебя до отказа. ты будешь переваривать для меня все что поглощаешь._

У Байрона темнеет перед глазами, и он теряет сознание.

Когда он приходит в себя, в первую секунду ему кажется, что все позади. Но потом он открывает глаза, взгляд упирается в миллионы немигающих фасеток, и его снова накрывает болью — и наслаждением в равной степени. Желудок больше не сопротивляется, поэтому Байрон хотя бы может дышать; но вскоре эта простая функция вновь становится менее доступной — движения органа становятся несколько иными. Он явно становится тверже и, возможно, толще. Возможно, несколько изменяет форму, покрывшись какими-то кольцевыми выступами, которые перекатываются внутри, и это больно, но так необъяснимо хорошо, что даже весь ужас происходящего уже не может заставить Байрона сопротивляться. И само осознание этого делает происходящее еще страшнее.

Когда его уже болезненный член упирается в мохнатое брюшко существа, Байрон готов плакать от безумия. Орган внутри постепенно разбухает, и движения, похожие не столько на фрикции, сколько на перекаты сфинктерных кольцевых мышц под поверхностью кожи, теперь еще более ощутимы. По внутренней стороне бедер течет смазка, и Байрон сквозь пелену феромонов вновь слышит собственные стоны вперемешку с отвратительными хлюпающими звуками между ног — и сжимает их на боках Существа. Растянутый вход горит огнем, а толчки и перекаты органа внутри накрывают волнами такой сладости, какой он не испытывал никогда в своей жизни. Липкая смазка словно заполнила его голову, просочилась в мозги через уши и нос. Он дышит невыносимым ароматом, пыльцой вместо воздуха, а в желудке копошится, разворачивается и сворачивается, всасывает и наполняет слюной хоботок.

В какой-то момент ему кажется, что существо заполнило его всего — проникло во все отверстия в теле и все продолжает поглощать, расширяться, всасывать питательные вещества. За пеленой слез Байрон уже ничего не видит — на очередном толчке органа внутри он кончает, намочив спермой пушистую шкурку брюшка, но Существо даже ничего не замечает. Перед глазами сыплются то ли искры, то ли звезды, и Байрон, едва не захлебнувшись собственной слюной, понимает, что дальше будет только хуже.

Внутри все сжимается — вдруг становится еще более невыносимо, чем прежде, и двигавшийся в нем орган только пухнет, и Байрона выгибает в судороге. Его продолжают трахать, размеренно и неумолимо, и от боли член снова твердеет. Байрон даже не пытается представить, какой толщины сейчас в нем _это_ , но Существо вдруг замирает — огромные крылья накрывают его по бокам с головой, закутывая в мягкий кокон, — тихо стрекочет, брюшко напрягается, и Байрон чувствует, как в орган изнутри Существа проскальзывает что-то округлое и упирается в недостаточно широкое для этого отверстие.

_будь со мной._

Байрон физически не может принять в себя такое, а даже если бы и мог, то сошел бы с ума — но разум уже давно не с ним, потому что за него теперь думает Существо. Под напором сжимающихся мышц яйцеклада яйцо давит на сфинктер, пытаясь войти, но Байрон ничего не может с собой поделать — он просто не может принять его. Ему нужно очень много сил, времени и терпения, чтобы растянуться на такой диаметр. И времени у него явно достаточно.

Когда яйцо входит на треть, Байрон изо всех сил пытается расслабиться — существо выпускает облачко пыльцы и плотнее окутывает его крыльями, — но этого все равно мало. Когда входит до середины — Байрона едва не разрывает от боли и начинает тошнить. Когда наконец проскальзывает целиком, Байрон кончает от одной только эйфорической мысли, что ему удалось, что все кончилось. Яйцо так растягивает его изнутри, что прежнее чувство заполненности — ничто по сравнению с нынешним, и он не знает, сможет ли так быстро кончить снова. Едва он успевает осознать, что оно движется дальше, как в него упирается еще одно такое же яйцо. Со вторым уже не так чудовищно — он знает, что его ждет, — а после третьего он сбивается со счета.

Оргазмы, такие сильные, что он едва может их почувствовать, едва может открыть глаза из-под пелены конвульсивного забытья, следуют один за другим, сливаясь в неконтролируемый судорожный фон, заполненный концентрическими кругами и медом.

Живот Байрона весь покрыт спермой и слипшимися волосками шкурки, и выступает теперь буграми из-за размера и количества яиц, болезненно упирается в брюшко существа — и оно — Байрон понимает это с ужасом — благодарственно урчит, потираясь о него.

Оно опускается, стаскивая Байрона к земле, сворачивает хоботок — и Байрон впервые за все время снова может нормально дышать. Он жадно хватает ртом воздух и разжимает ноги, голова кружится, а в животе так тяжело, что он может прощупать руками очертания каждого яйца и не уверен, что способен даже пошевелиться. Существо елозит кончиком хоботка по его телу, собирая капли спермы, трется о гиперчувствительный член, к которому Байрон до сих пор даже не прикоснулся, и выплевывает на него немного липкой слюны. Потом обхватывает хоботком у основания, туго скользит по нему вверх и вниз, задевая алую головку, и Байрон непроизвольно хватается за длинные усики, торчащие между фасеточными глазами. Ощущение невероятное — и оно отвлекает его от дискомфортного нетерпения того, как орган Существа осторожно и невыносимо длинно и долго выскальзывает из него. Внутри вдруг становится неожиданно пусто, и Байрон разочарованно охает. Густые ручейки смазки и спермы медленно вытекают из растянутого все еще сокращающегося отверстия. Байрон облизывает губы, легонько потирает усики пальцами — и слышит почти рычание.

_еще._

Он повторяет, и чувствовать удовольствие существа в своей голове — до странного хорошо. Хоботок в ответ сжимается на его члене и движется резче и быстрее, выдаивая практически невозможные уже остатки спермы, и когда Байрон снова кончает — его выгибает дугой, и от этого яйца внутри смещаются. Теперь это хоть и тяжело, но скорее приятно, потому что от них по всему телу распространяется удовлетворяющая сладость. Существо вылизывает его дочиста — и живот, и член, и горящие края входа, всасывая все оставшиеся на теле жидкости. И, выскользнув из разума так же, как выскользнуло из чудовищно растянутого входа, оставляет его одного.

***

Он не знает, сколько пролежал здесь, на пустыре посреди леса и почему до сих пор жив. Не успев разлепить глаза, он хватается за живот и его скручивает в позыве рвоты. Рвать нечем, поэтому он лежит на боку, обхватив себя руками, и корчится, пытаясь выблевать мозги и выдавить из себя кладку яиц. И только спустя несколько минут, когда желудок немного успокаивается, замерев, понимает, что живот у него совершенно обычный, прежний и гладкий. Он трогает себя — опускает руку к члену, затем опасливо просовывает дальше. Тело отдается сладкой истомой, но это можно списать и на другие причины. Потому что ему хочется засунуть в себя два пальца, хочется сжать член и быстро толкаться в руку. Он не может перебороть себя и поддается сиюминутному возбуждению. Спешная развязка не приносит удовлетворения. Чего-то не хватает; Байрон лежит еще какое-то время, пытаясь привести содержимое головы в подобие какого-то порядка. Наблюдает за рассветным шелестом листвы. Приподнимается, садится на влажной земле. Находит брюки — в этот момент становится неприятно стыдно, — и надевает их. 

Осмотревшись, он замечает, что никакого резкого обрыва, ни пещеры поблизости нет, только старое опутанное лианами дерево позади. Он встает — ноги не слушаются — и понятия не имеет, куда ему теперь идти.

***

Стоянку он находит не иначе как чудом. Команда еще спит и даже не слышит его возвращения. И где-то здесь он окончательно убеждается, что совершенно сошел с ума.

***

Он в самом деле изо всех сил пытается не думать. В нормальной жизни — если таковой можно назвать запрыгивание в костюм супергероя и борьбу с преступностью по ночам — нет места болезненным фантазиям, настолько реальным, что Байрону хочется лезть на стенку. И тем не менее, надевая комбинезон, крылья и шлем, он не может не вызывать в памяти отрывки бредового видеоряда, проскакивающего перед глазами, и с отвращением каждый раз чувствует, как внутри разворачивается теплое возбуждение. Воспоминания преследуют его везде — дома и на улицах, на обложках вечерних газет и в случайно увиденных кадрах «Нэшнл Географик», в мигании перегорающей лампочки фонаря и резком аромате парфюма проходящей мимо девицы. Тяжесть не дает ему есть и иногда даже дышать, и он опасается, что это может непоправимо повлиять на массу тела, которой категорически нельзя колебаться выше или ниже допустимых пределов.

Он думает, испытывают ли подобное другие герои в масках и насколько далеко вглубь уходят корни их личин. Смешнее всего, что лиц некоторых героев он не видел вовсе — и уже начинает сомневаться, есть ли эти лица в самом деле под капюшонами, шляпами и очками.

***

Он планирует над узкими промежутками между домов, ветер шумит в ушах, и на короткое мгновение в животе становится так тяжело, словно у Байрона и правда изменился вес — он теряет равновесие, и его неумолимо ведет в сторону и вниз от рассчитанной траектории.

На этот раз Человек-мотылек отделывается ушибами, но, конечно, все могло бы быть и хуже. 

Кое-как добравшись до своей подвальной мастерской, он стаскивает с себя костюм, раздевается до белья, перебинтовывает одни ушибы и втирает в другие мазь. Боли он почти не чувствует, потому что последние месяцы постоянно находится в состоянии наркотического если не бреда, то минимум опьянения. Иногда к нему заходит Холлис, но толку от него никакого, да и сам Байрон не рад его видеть. Его перестает интересовать все, кроме усиленного не замечания того, что с ним происходит.

Мазь липкая под пальцами. Сделав еще один глоток виски, Байрон рассматривает ее под теплым светом лампы, соединяет и размыкает подушечки пальцев, словно между ними что-то достойное пристального внимания. Вспоминает слизь внутри себя и, бездумно улыбаясь, понимает, что Мотылек все еще с ним.

Он никогда и не покидал его.

_ты же хочешь быть мной._

Хочет. 

Он так хочет, так отчаянно, безумно хочет стать кем-то другим, вылупиться из своей загнивающей куколки, наполненной деньгами, алкоголем, наркотиками и таблетками всех сортов, что готов отказаться от себя. Так и начинается безумие: никто из Минитменов не нормален. Никто.

Он с любопытством наблюдает, как руки покрываются чудесными гипнотическими узорами, от которых невозможно отвести взгляд, и сквозь поры пробивается тонкий пушок мягкого меха. Он бросает взгляд на себя в зеркале — и принимается удивленно щупать вырастающие изо лба длинные изящные и очень чувствительные усики. Открывает рот — вместо зубов у него теперь жвала, а между ними свернутый скользкий хоботок. Он расправляет его и сворачивает снова и снова, снова и снова. А потом в спину словно втыкают сразу два ножа — и с отвратительным скользким скрежетом, прорывая тонкую кожу, из нее сначала показываются влажные зачаточные бугорки, а потом вылезают огромные, красивые серые крылья.

Байрон встает, делает пару шагов — когти на членистых ногах цокают по деревянному полу — и чувствует, как по лицу из фасеточных глаз бегут слезы.

***

Он чужой среди этих людей. Даже держа в уме все тайные порочные секреты каждого из Минитменов, Байрон не может не думать о том, что он в каком-то смысле чем-то лучше их. Просто другой. Просто наконец он не притворяется.

Когда по окончании собрания в штабе Холлис намекает ему, что иногда надо вылезать из образа, и, смеясь, довольно сильно тянет его за крыло, Байрон вдруг разражается криком — от боли, ужаса и непонимания. Поворачиваясь, он против воли заезжает ему локтем в челюсть, да так сильно, что Холлиса отбрасывает в сторону. Это приносит облегчение, и Байрон хватает его за грудки и бьет по лицу, пытаясь донести до этого идиота, что нет никакого костюма. Что это его собственные крылья, и что ему очень, очень больно, когда за них вот так дергают, словно это не нежная покрытая чешуйками кожица, а какая-то вещь. Он так зол, что Холлис не замечает очевидного, так разъярен, что еще немного и готов будет придушить его собственными руками. Холлис, здоровый крепкий мужик, даже не может вырваться из его хватки — только дергается, пытаясь отбиваться, хрипит и зовет на помощь, и у Байрона тяжелеет в желудке. Пока Холлис дергается под его руками, он невольно успевает представить, как вытрахал бы из него все, вывернул бы наизнанку, заполнил бы собой, а потом высосал до последней капли — и Байрон не уверен, что это его собственные мысли. Хотя он уже давно не может отделить свое от не своего.

В желудке что-то мучительно смещается, перекатываясь, но никто, конечно, этого не видит. Байрон не отдает себе отчета в том, что делает — а потом замечает, как рвется ткань костюма Холлиса под руками. Кто-то оттаскивает его, и силы неравны, потому что его держат сразу несколько человек, буквально таща, сопротивляющегося, куда-то, а он не перестает кричать, что он настоящий, что все настоящее, это они, люди, жалкие подобия того, чем хотят быть. Затаскивая его в машину — боковыми фасетками он замечает, что это машина скорой помощи, — люди повреждают ему крыло, и он так кричит, что срывает себе голос.

***

В клинике для душевнобольных удивительно спокойно и тихо. Его увезли далеко, почти так же далеко, как когда-то он уезжал из Нью-Йорка сам — в медвежий угол штата Мэн. Количество нейролептиков, которые гоняют ему здесь по вене, может смело конкурировать со всем, что он успел себе вколоть за не очень долгую и не очень счастливую жизнь. У него отдельная светлая палата с решетками на окнах, и его никто не беспокоит.

Никто не мешает ему слушать голос Мотылька в своей голове, который рассказывает ему то, что сам он не помнит, — по большей части это сеансы электрошока. Мотылек говорит ему, что в эти короткие мгновения Байрон так похож на себя тогда, много лет назад, в лесах Амазонии — такой же послушный и красивый, когда, прикованный к столу, дергается и кричит, сжимая в зубах резиновую капу, а потом подолгу расфокусированно смотрит в потолок. Он рассказывает о подслушанных разговорах врачей, не дающих никаких прогнозов в связи с отсутствием положительной динамики, об экспериментальных методах и лоботомии — на самом деле это не диалог и даже не монолог, Байрон просто слышит шум чужих голосов, наслаивающихся друг на друга, и иногда — громкой шепот Мотылька, который невозможно ни с кем спутать по приторному запаху меда и тому, как в животе шевелится кладка растущих и понемногу разбухающих яиц, которую он все еще вынашивает в себе. Иногда, когда тяжесть отступает и он может шевелиться, то встает на колени, опершись руками в матрас, и позволяет существу приникнуть сзади, потереться о крылья и проникнуть внутрь. Липкий хоботок мажет по затылку, а яйцеклад, толкаясь внутри, упирается в кладку — от этого яйца снова и снова смещаются внутри, и ему невыразимо сладко.

_ты и есть я._

Когда-нибудь врачи доберутся до него — и до Мотылька.

Поэтому они должны успеть прежде, чем хирургический молоток разделит их навсегда.

Он знает, что уже совсем скоро его уведут из палаты, и тогда будет только ослепительный белый свет.

Единственный свет, который Байрон готов принять, — тот, что уже внутри

Он уже слышит шаги по коридору, скрип колесиков знакомой кушетки.

Живот и грудь начинают чесаться, и Байрон раздирает себя когтями, пытаясь избавиться от кошмарного чувства. Содрав верхний слой кожи, он обнаруживает, что кладка давно прикрепилась к нему изнутри, и теперь он повредил оболочку. Вся его грудь и живот покрыты множеством ячеек, в каждой из которых копошится и елозит что-то живое. Он боится притрагиваться к себе, поэтому в ужасе подбегает к открытому окну — из ячеек, разрывая грудную клетку с остатками кожи, вылупляются, покидают тело и, через прорехи между прутьями решетки, в ночь улетают красивые кремовые мотыльки.


End file.
